1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device suitable for use in an off-road vehicle. More particularly to a brake device having a cover member for covering a brake disc.
2. Description of Background Art
An off-road vehicle having a wheel-in disc brake structure such that a disc brake is provided inside of a rim of a wheel is known wherein a brake disc guard for covering a disc of the disc brake is provided and wherein the side surface of the brake disc guard at an upper portion thereof is formed with a flange extending in a circumferential direction along the outer circumference of the disc and projecting sideward so as to cover the outer circumference of the disc. In such a structure having the brake disc guard, a space is formed between the flange and the rim wherein it is possible that dirt such as mud, snow, and grass may enter this space during operation of the vehicle on rough terrain. To eliminate this possibility, there has been proposed a structure such that a radial projection is formed at an end portion of a caliper bracket so as to come close to the rim. This radial projection functions to scrape off the dirt moving in the space between the rim and the flange during the rotation of the rim. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-71042.
In the above conventional structure wherein the radial projection is formed at the end portion of the caliper bracket to remove the dirt from the space between the rim and the flange, there is a problem such that the caliper bracket formed of metal is increased in size because of the formation of the radial projection coming close to the rim, causing an increase in the weight of the caliper bracket. Further, high accuracy is required to ensure a proper clearance between the rim and the radial projection.
In addition, a caliper cannot be covered by the brake disc guard, so that dirt is prone to enter the caliper.